


Do best friends kiss sometimes?

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Falling In Love, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Gentle Sex, M/M, They are just bros that dont admit they are in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: A collection of drabbles and shorts about Max and Lando loving each other while pretending to be just friends
Relationships: Lando Norris/Max Verstappen
Comments: 17
Kudos: 140





	1. The first of many

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shipintheisland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipintheisland/gifts).



> OOOOOKKAAYY
> 
> So, honest confession, Norstappen is one of the pairings I just never liked so much. But, Flo is very convincing and probably brain washed me so here we are jsjsj. It will be a collection of short little fics, I have no idea how many yet, focusing on Max and Lando and their "we are besties - ah shit i lowkey wanna marry you' vibes.
> 
> Basically just a trial for me to see if I can later make a longer fic about them work jsjsj.
> 
> All complaints can be directed at Flo thanks <3

Lando loved being an F1 driver, he truly did. He liked travelling the world and going fast in sleek, fancy cars. But sometimes, just sometimes, he wondered if getting into such a professional environment so young had made him miss out on a lot of things. 

He couldn’t complain, not really, but occasionally he just missed being a teenager, missed going out and kissing random people that tasted like beer or sweet liquor before returning home and forgetting all about them.

Perhaps he could still do that, but from what he had understood from the others, non-disclosure agreements and the likes were a bitch and tended to ruin the mood a lot. And Lando didn’t want to risk people finding out he wasn’t as much into girls as the many comments on the posts of models and actresses made him seem.

Sure, he could appreciate pretty women, but perhaps he appreciated pretty man just a little bit more. And really, that wasn’t a problem. He wasn’t embarrassed about his sexuality, not at all, but it wasn’t exactly something you could be too open about in a racing world were straight was the norm and everything else was hush-hush. 

He was just lucky some of the other drivers were gay, or bisexual like him. Even the ones who weren’t mostly accepted that, although maybe they didn’t fully understand, and it was a comfortable environment to be in. Just everything outside the little driver bubble was scary. And because it was so scary, Lando had never really gotten the opportunity to experiment. Yes, he had drunkenly kissed people, had let his hands roam over soft warm skin, but that had been it. He was just so curious, thought so often about what it would be like to have someone’s attention fully on him, trying to make him feel good.

But he didn’t even know where to start.

It came to a point where it made him antsy, not being able to focus on anything, and wanking a lot more than was probably healthy.

He was a mess, and he had thought he hid it well. Until Max came along.

“Mate, as much as I love beating you in all these games, it’s getting a little boring.” The Dutchman spoke over his headset, intentionally driving his virtual car into the back of Lando’s and Lando cursed as it knocked him out of the race.

“Asshole.” Lando told his friend, instantly clicking through his settings. “Another game?” he asked. He heard Max sigh through his headphones.

“Sure. But only if you tell me what the fuck is bothering you.” Max said. “This is just depressing, man.” He added. Lando rolled his eyes but dropped his hands from the wheel onto his lap.

“You’ll just laugh at me.” He murmured. 

“I never laugh at you.” Max answered, and yes, he was right. Max might be brash and sometimes so direct he bordered on mean, but he would never laugh at Lando. And Lando knew that.

“I’m a virgin.” Lando muttered, chewing on the nail of his pinky finger. Max stayed silent for a moment, seeming to think about what to answer. Lando could hear him shift a little uneasily, and expected the Dutchman to drop the subject, but Max didn’t. 

“That’s okay.” He settled for saying, and knowing Max, this was as soft as the Dutchman could get.

“I want to have sex though.” Lando muttered, sinking further into his seat and hiding his face in his hands with an embarrassed groan. Max let out a huff.

“So? It’s normal to want to.” He said. Lando kept his eyes closed. 

“I don’t know how to find someone to have sex with.” He murmured. Max seemed to choke on a sip of water, his loud coughs making Lando wince.

“Lando, jesus I-“ Max huffed out. “You better find someone quick if this is what makes you so bad at iRacing.” He joked, and Lando smiled, relaxing a little.

“Yeah, I might just post a story on my Instagram with ‘Looking for a booty call, please reply quickly, I’m boring Max Verstappen’.” He joked. Max snorted.

“Damn Lando, if it’s really such a good deal to you, I’ll have sex with you.” The Dutchman huffed out, taking Lando by surprise.

“Okay.” Lando blurted out, before letting out a horrified squeak when he realised Max had been sarcastic. “I was joking too!” he gasped out when Max stayed eerily silent. 

“I… I can come over tomorrow, if you want?” Max said quietly, sounding a little insecure himself. Lando could barely believe it, dumbly staring ahead before nodding his head, even if Max couldn’t see it. Was Max even into guys? They were close yes, and Lando had told Max he was bisexual, but Max had never been so open about himself.

“O-okay.” Lando answered softly, and quickly after that they ended the call.

Had Lando just arranged a booty call with his best friend? 

~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey Lando.” Max smiled gently, walking into the other man’s messy apartment. Lando swallowed awkwardly, smiling back and letting Max hug him. The taller man’s hugs were always nice, Max always holding him tightly and rubbing his back, but this time, it made Lando shudder.

“You sure you still want this?” Max asked, not beating around the bush and Lando was glad he didn’t, as he would have probably lost his courage then.

“Yes?” he squeaked. Max chuckled, dropping his coat on Lando’s sofa and just sauntering over to Lando’s bedroom without a second of hesitation.

Still, Max’s shoulders were a bit tense and Lando could see his back heaving with a shaky breath. Lando quickly jogged after the Dutchman, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to him and giving him a shy smile.

“You don’t have to do this for me. I-I appreciate it, but you don’t have to.” He whispered, scooting closer and placing his hand over Max’s. Max smiled, leaning in and letting his free hand brush over Lando’s cheek.

“I care about you, you know that right?” he muttered, and it was probably the most gentle thing Lando had ever heard Max say. “This means a lot to you, and I would rather make sure that you’re okay myself than having you sleep with a random stranger.” Max added with a shrug.

“That’s what best friends do, right?” Lando answered and Max grinned.

“Yeah, exactly.” He answered with a wink. He moved further back onto the bed, kneeling on the matrass, and pulled Lando over to sit opposite him. Max’s hands were warm on Lando’s arms and Lando didn’t feel as nervous as he had expected.

“I’m going to kiss you okay? And then undress you?” Max murmured patiently. Lando nodded, before gasping as Max’s lips collided with his. Max’s lips were plush and soft and Lando whined, kissing back and licking at the seam of Max’s lips to ask for entrance. Max parted his lips, tongue sliding hotly over Lando’s, and the Brit grumbled in protest when they briefly had to part to take their shirts off. 

“Easy.” Max chuckled, mouthing at Lando’s jaw and neck as he started to undo his pants as well. Lando felt a little self-conscious, being bare and vulnerable in front of Max, who was much broader, much more muscled than he was himself, but Max tilted Lando’s head up, looking him in the eye.

“You’re beautiful.” Max soothed, a big hand running down Lando’s back and coming to rest just above the swell of his ass. Lando blushed a deep red, averting his eyes, but Max simply tilted his head back up and kissed him again. The older man guided Lando to lay on his back, pushing his thighs apart to kneel between them. Lando swallowed thickly, feeling Max’s eyes roam down his body as gentle hands palmed at the soft flesh of his thighs. 

“You trust me, right?” Max asked, reaching out to gently touch Lando’s cheek, and the Brit nodded.

“Yes of course.” He answered. A hand pushed on his chest and Lando laid back against he pillows, dropping his head back to look up at the ceiling as he felt Max kiss his way down his tummy. He expected to feel Max’s finger on him – _in_ him – and let out a surprised moan when warm, wet lips wrapped around the tip of his half hard cock instead.

“Shit shit, shit!” Lando moaned out, his hips bucking up. Max pushed him down again, letting out soft gagging noise, but did not pull away. He bobbed his head with practised ease and Lando could feel heat start to pool in his belly. He rambled incoherently, fingers digging into Max’s hair to pull on the soft strands that were not hidden by a cap for once. He felt one of Max’s fingers lightly brush over the inside of his thigh, all the way to his hole and he tensed up, whimpering and wanting to pull away as things suddenly became too much.

“Easy.” Max said hoarsely, pulling away from Lando’s cock for a moment to smile up at him. “I won’t do it again, this is okay, this is enough.” The Dutchman said, kissing the inside of Lando’s thigh and Lando shuddered, dropping his head back down again. Max’s mouth wrapped around his cock once more, tongue swirling over the tip to collect the precum leaking out and Lando whimpered, his thighs trembling as he tried to lay as still as he could. One of Max’s hand came to rest on his ass again, thumb close to his hole but not quite touching, and this time it didn’t startle Lando. 

“Please Max, please I-I… I’m gonna cu-“ he trailed off as Max hollowed his cheeks, focussing his attention on the sensitive head of his dick. Lando cried out, hips bucking off the bed as he spilled in Max’s mouth. Max continued to suck him down until Lando started to wiggle, whimpering as his body became so sensitive he started to tremble all over, muttering curse words and Max’s name under his breath as he struggled up to look at the man. Max pulled off of him with a wet sound, licking his lips before throwing Lando a bit of an awkward smile. 

Lando realised the Dutchman had one hand curled around his own cock, stroking himself and Lando scrambled up, awkwardly reaching out too to wrap his hand around Max’s dick. Max huffed a bit in surprise, but then moved his hand to cover Lando’s.

“I.. Shit. Like this, okay?” he muttered, guiding Lando’s hand as he groaned, letting out a shaky gasp. Lando pressed closer, kissing the side of Max’s broad neck and letting the Dutchman lean against him until Max gasped breathlessly, muttering Lando’s name against Lando’s shoulder as he spilled over their intertwined hands.

Lando took his hand away when Max’s grip loosened and wiped it on the covers before wrapping his arms around Max’s shoulders to hug him close, suddenly overcome with the need for affection.

“Thank you.” He muttered. Max chuckled and hugged back, kissing the top of Lando’s head as he held him tightly.

“You’re welcome.” Max hummed in answer. “Did you like it?” he added, and Lando eagerly nodded his head from where it was laying against Max’s shoulders.

“Sorry I chickened out when you… you know.” He mumbled. Max simply shrugged.

“This was sex too. And it was good, no?” he said. Lando agreed with a soft ‘yes’, still contently cuddled in his best friend’s warm arms.

“Can we cuddle a little?” Lando asked shyly. “Like… spooning?” he added, even though he knew Max wasn’t one for snuggling. Max chuckled.

“Sure. Let me put on my boxers first though.” He said, slowly pulling away from Lando and brushing his knuckles over Lando’s cheekbone in a fond gesture. “Oh, and after that I beat you in FIFA, yeah?” he added with a wink. Lando snorted and agreed with a nod and a roll of his eyes.

Some things really never changed.


	2. Pretending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look I'm obsessed sjsj.
> 
> Okay maybe, just maybe, their vibes are adorable and its kinda sweet to write about them
> 
> Maybe.

Max knew Lando didn't really like parties. Yes, he sometimes came out when Max, or George or Alex, asked him to, but he was never at ease in crowded rooms with sweaty, intoxicated bodies pressing against him. Lando didn't even drink much himself and other people being drunk made him uncomfortable. Max knew the younger would much rather play video games, but he knew it was also important he occasionally came out to bond with the other drivers.

Hence why he had asked Lando to come to the party. 

Lando was currently on the dancefloor, having been pulled along by Daniel (Max might have asked the Aussie to do so, but no one had to know about that), while Max stood near the bar with George, who kept giving him amused glances.

"He's really fond of you, you know that?" George told Max, leaning in close to yell in Max's ear. Max let out a non-committal grunt, shrugging up his shoulders.

"I'm fond of him too, he's one of my best friends." He muttered back, not caring if George could hear him. Lando truly was his best friend, although Dan came close, and honestly, Max was sometimes a little jealous Lando had George and Alex too.

George shot him a wink and Max sighed, pushing off his seat and grabbing his drink.

"I'm going dancing." He announced. "Lewis is over there if you want to eye fuck him." He added, smiling smugly when George seemed startled.

"Oh fuck off." George said. Max just blew him a kiss, before flipping him off, and sauntered down to where Lando was still bobbing along to the music alongside Daniel and Charles. 

"Hey." Max muttered, slinging his arm loosely over Lando's shoulder and offering the man a soft smile. Lando beamed back up at him, almost seeming relieved, and wrapped his arm around Max's waist.

"Hey." He answered. He had a glass of water in his hand and Max hummed, pushing his own mixed drink against it in a cheers. He left his arm over Lando's shoulders, staring Charles down when the Monégasque seemed amused.

"What?" He snapped. Charles shrugged.

"You don't dance often." He said. Max glared.

"Whatever." He just answered, sighing when also Dan seemed a little too amused.

"I need to piss." The Aussie promptly said, throwing them a peace sign before walking away. Charles cocked his head to the side, and then finished his own full glass in one go.

"I need more alcohol." He said, leaving as well. Max sighed as that left him alone with Lando, the smaller man throwing him a small smile. Max could feel Lando's fingers pushed securely into his waist and saw a hint of discomfort hidden in the Brit’s smile.

"You want to go home?" Max asked. When Lando hesitated, Max smiled. "I'm tired, I'm going home. If you want we can share a cab." He rephrased his earlier statement, and now Lando nodded with another small smile.

"Yes please." He murmured. Max nodded, taking Lando's hand in his own and keeping a secure hold as he started to push through the crowd, Lando right behind him. He almost felt Lando's hand slip at one point, but then he felt Lando's other hand curl around his wrist too. With a gentle squeeze he let Lando know it was okay.

"There we go." Max said, only letting go of Lando's hand when they were outside. Lando sighed, the cool air seeming to calm him down again.

"Thanks." He smiled. "Are you sure-" he added, but Max held up his hand.

"Please, if Charles gets anymore drunk he'll start grinding on me again." He huffed. Lando hid an amused smile, before blushing.

"I left my coat inside." He murmured. Max blinked.

"Oh yes, I left mine too. Just stay here and I'll get them, okay?" He said. Lando nodded hesitantly, clutching his phone with 2 hands against his chest.

"I'll be quick." Max promised, before practically jogging inside. It took him about 5 minutes to get the coats, impatiently standing in line after a few drunk partygoers who did not seem to realise what coat was theirs anymore. 

When he finally had the right garments, Max practically sprinted outside again, a small smile on his face as he rounded the corner to where he had left Lando. His smile fell when he saw another, much older man leaned against the wall next to Lando, leaning so far into Lando's personal space that the young man tensed and tried to move away while muttering an apology.

"Oh come on baby, I'll treat you right." The man murmured, grabbing Lando's shoulder and trying to pull him close again. Max stormed over as quickly as he could, possessively wrapping his arm around Lando's waist and pulling him close.

"Is there a problem?" He asked, voice dangerously low. Lando snuggled into his side, one trembling hand splayed over Max's chest and Max really was very close to just _hurting_ the man who had made Lando so uncomfortable.

"He said he wanted to come home with me." The stranger smiled. Max snorted.

"I doubt that, mate. He's mine already, right darling?." Max said, Lando shyly nodding up at him. Before the stranger could doubt them, could doubt the way Max’s voice had definitely gotten higher, Max leaned in and _kissed_ Lando. 

He felt Lando jolt, but then the Brit kissed back, soft hands coming to rest on Max's cheeks as Lando's lips parted for him. Lando tasted sweet, like the one cocktail he had drunk earlier and Max let out a soft noise, bringing him even closer as he let his tongue slide over Lando's. 

"Max." Lando murmured, pulling away slightly and glancing to his left. "Max, he left." He said, before gasping as Max kissed him again. Max tensed at the words and quickly stumbled away from Lando, his eyes wide as he looked at Lando.

"Sorry I didn't know what else to do." He murmured. Lando just smiled, his cheeks flushed an adorable light pink.

"It's okay. It worked." He murmured. "Can I have my coat now? I'm cold." He added a bit sheepishly. Max, who felt like he was boiling himself, nodded and helped Lando pull the garment on. 

"My apartment is close. We can walk there and you can sleep in the guestroom, yeah?" Max said when Lando still seemed a little frightened. Lando nodded.

"Please, yes." He whispered softly, holding on to the sleeve of Max's coat as the Dutchman started in the direction of his apartment. Max hesitated before wrapping an arm around him, ruffling Lando's hair a little. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Lando gently touching the pads of his fingers to his lips, a slightly awed expression on his face. 

Max almost leaned in to kiss him again, but stopped himself just in time.

He had no reason to kiss Lando now. They were just friends.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


	3. Standing on your doorstep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I refuse to comment on the fact this is the third day in a row I wrote Norstappen.
> 
> But also they cute.

Max was running late. Very late. He hadn't meant to, had vowed to himself to leave the gym on time but he had been annoying Brad and the trainer had made him do extra neck training after the million Red Bull meetings

So now he was not only late but also sore all over, cursing Brad under his breath as he ran to his car. He fiddled with his phone, pressing the right contacts before holding the phone to his ear.

"Hey Max." Lando said as he picked up. "I just arrived, I'm walking up to the apartment now." He added cheerfully. Max muttered a soft curse, wiping a tired hand over his face.

"I'm running late, Brad kept me longer." Max told him. Lando was coming over to his apartment today to watch a movie, probably play some games and to eat pizza (okay Max could definitely see why Brad had kept him longer), and Max had really expected he would be home long before Lando arrived. “I gave you my spare key a few months ago right?” he asked quickly. Lando let out a hum.

“Yes you did but-” he started. Max cursed as he dropped his bag and his car keys, struggling to find everything with one hand still holding his phone.

“I’ll be there in 20 minutes. The fridge is full, take whatever you like and make yourself at home okay?” Max told him. “I really gotta go now. I’ll be there soon. Sorry sorry sorry.” he rambled. He heard Lando let out a shaky breath.

“Okay, see you soon.” the Brit muttered. 

And it was only when Max was already driving that he realised Lando had sounded upset.

He sped as much as he could, but the weather had worsened, rain pouring down on the car and Max just had to be careful. He slammed his car into the first parking spot he could find and almost fell out of his car in his hurry. He just felt bad making Lando wait, he always did. He cared a lot about the tiny Brit who had made him soften so much, and he didn’t want Lando to feel that he wasn’t important to Max.

As he jogged up to the apartment building, he passed a hooded figure but paid him no mind. It wasn’t unusual, probably one of his neighbours smoking, but then a gentle hand curled around his wrist. 

_“Max.”_

Max would recognize Lando’s voice anywhere but he just hadn’t expected the younger man to be outside. Lando stood waiting for him dressed in a thin, soaked hoodie, his body trembling as he gave Max a shy smile.

“Hey.” he muttered when Max stared at him in confusion.

“What the fuck are you doing outside?” he asked. “You have a spare key, why did you wait here!” he added, worriedly grabbing Lando’s hand and pulling him into the lobby of the apartment building. He did not even look back at Lando until he pushed him into the apartment. 

“Sorry.” Lando whispered. His eyes were lowered and he was still trembling, arms curled around himself. 

“Off. Take it off.” Max pointed at the soaked sweater, worried his friend was going to catch a cold. Lando meekly lifted his arms as Max pulled the sweater and shirt underneath up and off. Lando looked at him with flushed cheeks, and while Max was momentarily distracted by Lando’s bare chest, he had no time to stare too long as the Brit seemed close to crying. 

“Come here.” Max sighed, tugging Lando against him and rubbing his hands up and down the man’s arms to get him warmed up again. Lando was sniffling, his body rigid, but he did push his face into Max’s neck.

“I didn’t mean to make you angry.” he murmured. Max huffed, pulling back and touching Lando’s cheek.

“I’m not angry?” he said, before taking a deep breath when he realised he did _sound_ angry. “I’m just worried.” Max added softly, and he pulled Lando back into his arms again as the younger still shivered. Lando hugged back this time, melting into his touch.

“I lost the key. I didn’t have it with me.” Lando admitted as Max brought him over to the bathroom. Max turned the shower on hot, before sighing and turning to Lando.

“You should have told me.” he murmured. Lando avoided his eyes.

“I didn’t want you to be angry.” he answered quietly. Max shook his head, honestly a little sad Lando seemed to be a bit afraid of him, that him being angry was a returning theme while he had not once lost his patience with Lando. He reached out, letting his fingers brush over Lando’s cheek with as much tenderness as he could.

“I would never get angry at you.” he murmured, hoping Lando would believe him. Lando shyly smiled up at him, and wrapped his arms around Max’s waist to hug him once more.

“Yes, I know. I was being silly.” he muttered, and Max sighed in relief. On a whim, he pressed a kiss to Lando’s temple, before pushing him away as his hands brushed down Lando’s slim waist. 

“Take a shower, I’ll get some dry clothes for you.” Max decided and Lando nodded.

“Thanks Max.” he said softly. Max smiled fondly.

“You’re welcome.” 

He picked out some sweatpants that were slightly too small for himself and an old, orange sweater (yes it was Red Bull branded, but Max figured Lando would appreciate the colour)., and slipped into the bathroom again to place it on the sink. Through the hot fog, he could see Lando still under the shower, could see the outline of his shoulders, his back, his ass…

He quickly left again, moving to the sofa and gathering some blankets, and shoved a pizza into the oven. Lando padded out after about 20 minutes, his skin flushed pink from the warm shower. The sweatpants and sweater were a little too big for Lando, and it made him look even sweeter than usual.

“Come here.” Max said, pulling Lando into his side on the sofa and wrapping a blanket around him.

“I’m not too cold anymore.” Lando chuckled softly, but he happily cuddled into Max’s side.

“I just want to be sure.” Max said a bit lamely. Lando chuckled and made himself comfortable, pulling Max’s arm around his shoulders.

“I’m definitely not complaining.” the Brit said smugly. “I know Max Verstappen doesn’t usually cuddle people.” he added, throwing his head back to look up at Max upside down. Max flicked his nose.

“I hate you.” he grumbled, before softening again. “Next time something like this happens, you’ll tell me honestly, right?” he asked. Lando’s cheeks coloured slightly.

“Yes, I will.” he promised. Max smiled fondly at him, before giving him the tv remote.

“You pick what to watch.” he murrmured, and Lando’s eyes lit up.

God, Max was so soft for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: bwoahtastic and pls tell me why I should ship these two jsjs


End file.
